The Bus Driver (SuperNatural)
Summary The Bus Driver Or Typically Mentioned and Called as The Bus is a Minor Antagonist in SuperNatural First Appearing in the Central POV. The Bus Driver is a Character that drives and patrols the streets of an Abandoned Town along with other few unknown People & Beings, Such as The Harvester. the driver is Termed as “Deranged” as he that one villain that is persistent into chasing their victims even going to extreme measures. Background Recent Files and Reports by Tourists about the Town often mention a “Deranged Bus Driver” That recklessly pursues them just in close vicinity with it, Another mention describes the driver, As Male, Wearing a Patagonia P-6 Trucker Hat, and Dark Shades. One notable Camcorder footage found by a pen Old man stumbling across a Wrecker car, one particular Lengthy Moment in the 27 minute long video shows the Bus Driver tailgating behind the car rapidly hitting them from behind. Appearance The Bus The Bus appears to be a Slightly Dilapidated, Abandoned, and noticeably altered 1980 Transport Bus. The chassis of the Bus has noticeable wear and tear such as Rusty Spots, Cracked or Broken Windows and Vines covering parts of the roof and Sides. However the Back window, Windshield and Side Windows Of The driver seat are intact and Tinted-Dark. There is an Electric-Advertisement Sign above the windshield with Cracks and a gaping hole, the Messages seem to be edited by the driver into saying a few Threatening Sentences such as “Found You”, “Your Journey Ends Here”, “Welcome to your Final Destination”, and “Keep on Running” or “Keep On Driving”. The Driver The driver’s body is heavily Unknown, so far his exposed body is Dark and his Head are Partially covered by his Shades and Hat. He does wear a Dark-Blue Lumberjack Jacket, and Blue Jeans, he has a Tool belt where he holds his Saw, Hammer, Machete, and Pistol. He also has a Short Beard. Documented Stats Alignment: True Neutral Name: Unknown, Bus Driver, Charles (Mentioned by one of the More “Calm” Citizens) Age: Unknown Gender: Male Classification: Psychotic Bus Driver Occupation: Bus Driver Height: 6’2 Themes: Male Ward Chase Status: Alive Combat Stats Tier: 9-A, Potentially 8-C Powers And Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Large Size (The Bus reaches 13 Meters Long), Night-Vision (The Driver can easily see through Night, Either Himself or with a device]], Thermographic-Vision (The exploration of the Bus when the driver was not operating it, shows a device that detects the Heat signatures within a short meter radius (Around 20 Meters), Stealth Mastery (At one point it is was completely undetectable when it was hiding within the surroundings), At-least Immortality (Type 2) (Survived a Shotgun blast to the chest for nearly an Hour) Attack Potency: Small Building Level (Th Bus’ Bursted through and collapsed an entire Lot House), Potentially Building Level (It is possible that it could collapse a Casual building) Speed: Subsonic Travel Speed (The Bus can reach nearly 110 mph), Superhuman Combat Speed, Peak Human Reaction Speed Lifting Strength: Unknown, At-least Class 5 (pushed a Semi-Truck Trailer with ease) Striking Strength: Small Building Class (Enough force and size to collapse a House) Durability: Small Building Level (The Bus), At-least Street Level (Got Short in The chest by Liam Via Shotgun) Stamina: Unknown, At-least Peak Human (it lasted for only a few hours in the chase before the need of Gasoline) Range: Standard Melee Range with or without Vehicle, Hundreds Of Meters Via Assault Rifle Intelligence: Likely Average Standard Equipment: Semi-Automatic Assault Rifle, Glock 19, The Bus Others Notable Victories Notable Losses Inconclusive Matches Trivia * He is Based off of the Bus from the W.I.P. Game “BEWARE” * He has an Ally Relationship with The Harvester Category:SuperNatural Category:Vehicle Users Category:True Neutral Category:Male Characters Category:Tier 9 Category:Tier 8 Category:Large Sized Characters Category:Enhanced Senses Users Category:Stealth Masters Category:Immortal Characters Category:Fan Characters